1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for the controlled dispensation and inventorying of items. The invention, which may find particular use in dispensing medical supplies, provides for quick and convenient access to the items, while providing a means for keeping accurate and up-to-date information on the number and type of items dispensed.
2. Description of the Background Art
In medical facilities, large numbers of different medical supply items are stored in supply rooms or on prestocked carts for nurses to access as needed. Inventories of medical supplies used for individual patients are frequently recorded after the particular supply has been taken from the storage unit or area, with such inventories being updated periodically during the day. This results in incomplete and/or inaccurate billing of supplies to patients and requires nurses to dedicate part of their shift hours to inventory control.
A variety of dispensing systems has been used to control access to medical supplies and while providing fully stocked storage areas either in centralized or remote areas of the medical facility. In one such system, referred to as a xe2x80x9ccart exchangexe2x80x9d system, dispensing carts at remote dispensing stations are periodically exchanged with fully supplied carts. The xe2x80x9cusedxe2x80x9d cart is returned to a central supply area where inventory decreases of particular medical supplies are recorded and the cart is restocked to predetermined xe2x80x9cparxe2x80x9d levels. These par levels are intended to ensure constant availability of required medical supplies.
In a similar system, the individual carts are not removed from their remote locations in the medical facility. Instead, a large cart holding a variety of medical supplies is circulated throughout the facility to restock individual carts to their par levels.
In either system, the restocking period may be as long as twenty-four hours due to limitations on the hospital staff. This leads to inefficient stocking and inaccurate billing because inventorying of consumed supplies is done relatively long after the supplies are taken from the carts. In view of the deficiencies in existing dispensing systems, it would be advantageous to provide improved methods and apparatus for dispensing items in general and medical supplies in particular. It would be particularly advantageous if the improvements provided for controlled-access to the supplies, with convenient and accurate real-time recording of inventory information.
The invention provides methods and apparatus for dispensing items from a dispensing unit. According to the invention, the dispensing unit comprises a plurality of locations in which the items are held, a processor in which records corresponding to the items on the unit are stored, and a plurality of item switches corresponding to the locations in which the items are held. The item switches are connected to the processor so that a user of the dispensing unit can input records of items removed from the unit into the processor. The apparatus described is particularly suited for dispensing medical supplies although the apparatus will be usable for other types of items as well, including medical equipment and pharmaceuticals.
In preferred embodiments, the unit includes a display panel connected to the processor to display information for a user of the unit. The display panel may conveniently include a touch sensitive screen through which the user may enter information into the processor.
In the preferred embodiment described below, the items are held in a plurality of compartments located on shelves within cabinets on the unit. The shelves themselves are movable and the compartments are defined by movable dividers so that the heights and widths of the compartments can be modified to accommodate items of varying size.
Preferred embodiments will include a plurality of visual indicators, typically in the form of light emitting diodes, corresponding to the locations in which the items are held. Upon selection of a desired item from a list of items held by the unit, the visual indicator corresponding to the item is actuated so that the user can locate the desired item quickly and conveniently with the help of the visual indicator.
In the embodiment described, the processor is capable of storing information regarding what items are held by the unit and in what quantity. The processor may also include information identifying patients located in the vicinity of the dispensing unit and elsewhere in the medical facility in which the unit is used. This information is updated continuously as items are removed from the unit and records are kept to indicate for which patients the items were removed. The information stored in the processor can be transferred over telephone lines to and from central record keeping facilities located elsewhere in the hospital.
In another embodiment, a method for dispensing items from a dispensing unit having at least two latchable doors is provided to allow heightened security for the inventory of items held in the dispensing unit. The method includes inputting patient identification information into the dispensing unit to unlatch all door. A door is then selected and opened, and an item is removed from the dispensing unit. Once the door is opened, all other doors latch. After the item is removed, the door is closed. If item identification information was not input into the dispensing unit before the door was closed, all door become latched. If item identification information was input into the dispensing unit before the door was closed, all doors become unlatched to allow another door to be selected and opened.
In another embodiment, a method for dispensing items from a dispensing unit having a latchable door is provided. The door is latched until both patient identification information and item identification information are input into the dispensing unit. The input of this information unlatches the door allowing the identified item to be removed from the dispensing unit.
A further embodiment provides a method for dispensing items from a dispensing unit holding the items by operating an input device on the dispensing unit which is in close proximity to a location where a desired item is held. The desired item is not available for removal until the input device is operated thereby producing a record of the desired item""s removal. In one aspect of this embodiment, the desired item is made available for removal by the unlocking of a door corresponding to the location where the desired item is held after the input device is operated. If the location of an entry is unknown, the operator can select an entry corresponding to the desired item from a list of entries which then actuates an indicator in close proximity to the location where the desired item is held. In a further aspect, the operator must enter patient identification information and/or an operator identifier into the dispensing unit prior to operating the input device.
Another embodiment of the dispensing unit of the present invention comprises an enclosure with an interior accessible through a doorway and a plurality of storage locations within the interior of the enclosure. An input device in close proximity and associated with each storage location is provided along with means across the doorway for selectively blocking access to the storage locations while permitting access to the input devices at all times. Means for opening the blocking means are also provided to permit access to a desired storage location selected from the plurality of storage locations in response to actuation of the corresponding input device. The blocking means can be a transparent door having a plurality of openings to permit access to the input devices or it can be a plurality of transparent doors which are vertically spaced-apart from each other to define horizontal gaps which are aligned with the input devices. The opening means can be a controller configured to release a latch allowing the door to open after patient identification and item identification information have been entered. The storage locations can be located on a plurality of shelves which are subdivided into a plurality of compartments by dividers between the compartments. Further, at least some of the shelves can be movable to adjust the heights of the compartments, and at least some of the dividers can be movable to adjust the widths of the compartments.